Tango of Payback
by Minerva Le Fay
Summary: After Lockhart makes an offensive comment about Minerva's femininity, she's now marrying Snape? Of course not! Rolanda, Minerva, and Severus make a plan to get back at Lockhart AND Dumbledore for making her tango for a demonstration of the art of dancing... with a makeover and a very feminine dress-ADMM all the way! First chapter up!


Tango of Payback

By: Minerva Le Fay

 _Hello fellow fanfic writers! I have NOT abandoned my other fics, but this came to me and refused to leave me alone. I am revising Young Beauty and writing more chapters._

 _This idea came to me while cutting the grass. I was bored._

 _Disclaimer: I am an international best-selling author. I'm also royalty XD. Not. I don't own the Harry Potter characters or HP Universe, I'm just playing with them. I'm not making any money._

 _Also, this story has no beta... hint, hint *winks* Alright, on with the story!_

Tango of Payback

By: Minerva Le Fay

Minerva McGonagall grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

/Flashback/

It was revolting. It was disgusting. It was _pink_ , and Minerva McGonagall was not a pink person. If Valentine's Day was alive, it would be ashamed. Nothing should be this pink Minerva thought as she stalked into the Great Hall like a lioness on the hunt. She gracefully slipped into her chair and turned to the man next to her.

"Albus. Why. Is. The. Whole. GREAT HALL COVERED IN PINK?!" she hissed. Albus Dumbledore just turned toward her, that infernal twinkle even more noticeable than usual.

"It is Valentine's Day, my dear."

"I'm aware of that. But why is there pink everywhere?! It will only encourage the students' more troublesome behavior. And the excuses there will be! What about their studies?" Minerva nearly screamed.

"One day out of the school year will not affect their studies nor their overall behavior. They deserve a day to laugh and smile and be the children they are supposed to be," Albus twinkled.

An obnoxious voice spoke to her from the other side of the table, "And _I_ came up with this brilliant idea." Gilderoy Lockhart boasted. "As you can clearly see, it is a huge success."

About every student that walked into the Great Hall froze the moment they saw the pink. Most blinked for a few minutes and a few of them then proceeded to run from the Hall screaming. Yep, she could see it… what a huge success.

After a few more minutes, most of the students seemed to have calmed down. Lockhart started thanking everyone and told them about enchantments and potions. Really, she hadn't thought Snape could look that livid without Potter. She quickly turned her attention back to Lockhart when she heard her name. Oh HELL no!

"And our very own Professor McGonagall will be demonstrating the art of dancing at dinner."

She turned to Albus unbelievably. Did he know about this? Would he make her do it? The twinkle in his eyes answered her questions.

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Lockhart would be sorry, and so would Dumbledore. It didn't matter that she loved him. They would both pay for this. She was so lost in her plans that she almost missed his next ten words.

"She will be demonstrating the tango. With me of course," Lockhart grinned that "award-winning" smile.

Yes, they would pay…

Lockhart sat down and whispered to her, "And wear something a bit more form-fitting than those big, bulky robes. Something to show your femininity."

/End Flashback/

Minerva had been understandably upset, though she hid it well. And course, the fearsome McGonagall temper was at it's peak. So, she went to one of her best friends, Rolanda Hooch, flying instructor at Hogwarts and second best evil-planner. Only Snape was better.

"I can't believe that damned man! What are you going to do Min?" Rolanda fumed. She had heard that last comment from Lockhart and was this close to murdering him. So she was going to do the second best thing, get Severus to help. He hated Lockhart as much as she did! And he was so clever and handsome she thought dreamily. Rolanda had owled Severus and he would be coming soon. She had promised kisses for him, her fiancé.

Snape burst into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked sounding rather out of breath.

"We are going to get revenge on Lockhart and Dumbledore," Minerva grinned. Snape's eyebrows rose in a manner almost identical to the way Minerva's rose. He absolutely loved the idea of Lockhart, but was a bit confused about the Headmaster.

"Why?" Severus asked.

Minerva explained everything and soon Severus understood. The man Minerva "absolutely did not care for" had not said anything when Lockhart had made that offensive comment. Just like him Severus thought, he was probably too busy with some new kind of disgusting candy.

"And you want revenge on them for forcing you to quote-unquote demonstrate the art of dancing," Severus smirked. "Well then, I've got a plan."

An hour later, Minerva and Rolanda were discussing fashion.

"You should wear something form-fitting Min," Rolanda quickly added when she saw Minerva's face, "to get back at Lockhart and Dumbledore. You know, prove them wrong?"

Minerva thought for a few seconds. "Alright, but what then?" Rolanda grinned.

"How 'bout something like this?" Rolanda transformed Minerva's square-shaped black teaching robes into an extremely tight pink dress with ruffles. When Minerva started muttering a hex, Rolanda quickly changed her dress into an equally tight white dress that looked like a wedding dress.

"Ro, I can't breathe," Minerva gasped. Rolanda then changed into a looser dress. Unfortunately, the color scheme was not unlike Dumbledore's robes.

They went down to lunch and when they came back, Rolanda kept trying dresses on Minerva. Eventually, Minerva got so fed up that she decided to transform her own robes.

"Ro, just help me with my makeup," Minerva said. "And _no_ purple lipstick."

One hour before dinner, they finished Minerva's makeup. They had settled for a more natural look. Brown eye shadow lightly dusted her eyelids, making her vibrant green eyes look even more enchanting. A light layer of blush coated her cheeks, and light red lipstick made her luscious lips even more full. The result was a true goddess. Minerva shooed Rolanda out after thanking her, promising to wear a form-fitting dress.

Now for the dress Minerva mused. She tried out a few modest dresses and thought they looked nice. But she didn't want to look just nice, she wanted to prove to everyone that she was very feminine. She closed her eyes and let her imagination run wild. She felt her magic kiss her skin and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped. It was gorgeous. And it was very feminine too.

The dress she had transformed was a deep green that kissed her form. It was slightly flared at the bottom, after it past her thin waist. The sleeves were hung just so on her arms, showing her shoulders. She put on a dainty gold necklace with tiny flakes of silver and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Perfect and just in time.

She floated through the door and made her way down to the Great Hall.

Minerva McGonagall grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.


End file.
